The mammalian gonads secrete a variety of hormones, such as oestrogen and testosterone, and other signalling molecules, such as growth factors and cytokines, which have effects throughout the body. Mechanisms regulating the masses of tissues and organs can in their totality be described as the “organotrophic system”. The endocrine (hormonal) contribution to this system includes the hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis, the adrenals, the thyroid and other endocrine tissues. Among the generally positive endocrine influences in the organotrophic system are oestrogen and testosterone. Organotrophic effects of oestrogens are discussed by Hart, Pharmac. Ther. (1990) 47:203-218.
Hart, Toxicology (1990) 61:185-194, reported that the oestrogen antagonist, clomiphene, could decrease most organ weights in female rats. Hart postulated that clomiphene may act as an antagonist of the known positive organotrophic oestrogen effect.